Decisions and Contemplating
by hipeoples302
Summary: continuation of the season 3 finale. chapter 14 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_Life is full of decisions. Some are easy, like when a person chooses what to wear for the day. Others are contemplative, like my feelings for both Amanda and Jessi. But the one that is faced in front of me at this moment is so far the most difficult. I stare into the eyes of my enemy, who within seconds became the eyes of my brother. The question is: Do I kill the man and leave behind all my questions unanswered? Or do I let him go; risking the safety of everyone I care about?_

"Kyle, stop!" I hear suddenly in unison of two female voices. The familiar voices broke through Kyle's trance as he suddenly let go, dropping Cassidy to the ground in front of his feet. As Cassidy gasps for air, Kyle turns around and finds Amanda and Jessi. Amanda looking horrified while Jessi appears to be surprised and confused.

"Amanda, go home. I've got it from here." Jessi commands as she snaps out of her state of shock.

"But…I…Kyle…"Amanda stumbles over her words, still trying to make sense of the scene laid before her.

"Just go!" Jessi turns around and locks eyes with her. After a few seconds Amanda nods, knowing Kyle will explain when he's ready. Once there were no sign of Amanda, Jessi walks over to Kyle, while keeping an eye on Cassidy and secretly wishing Kyle would have just gone through with his actions. Lightly, she places her hand on Kyle's back as a form of comfort. She felt the muscles on his back and noticed the tension between him and Cassidy. She looked to see that Kyle's once innocent, angelic face has now become full of hate and darkness. All her muscles throughout her body tightened as she saw herself in his eyes. _Is this what he has become? Is she the one to blame?_

"Jessi you shouldn't be here, it isn't safe." Kyle broke the silence and her train of thought.

"I can protect myself." Jessi quickly countered.

"Jessi, I don't have time to argue."

"Then listen to me. Cassidy is telling the truth. Amanda and I found it on Nate's computer; Grace Kingsly donated her egg for the experiment." Jessi gives Cassidy a cold, hard stare as if to assure him that she isn't trying to defend him.

"Kyle I know how this all sounds, maybe we should sleep on it and we can talk about it tomorrow" Cassidy nervously proposed in an attempt to calm him down. Kyle's anger jolted through his body and spilled out of his mouth into words.

"I can't just let you go! You threatened to hurt my family, Amanda, Jessi, and everyone I care about! How can I trust that you won't do that? How do I know that you are just not going to run away?"

"Where am I going to go Kyle? Latnok is here. You and I both know this isn't over. You weren't supposed to know…"Cassidy emphasized the sincerity in his voice, hoping Kyle will believe him. Kyle just stares intensely, sorting through his thoughts.

"Just leave before any more harm is done." Kyle breaks his tension with Cassidy as they both look at Jessi, questions in their eyes. Cassidy quickly gets up, taking his chance to get away without bothering to ask questions. Kyle's eyes are now fixed on Jessi. _How can she let go the man who murdered her mother?_ Many questions swarm through his head and right when he takes a breath to ask one of them, he looks into her eyes, and finds fear. Her lower lip began to quiver as a tear escaped her hazel eyes and rolls down her cheek. Kyle's face suddenly becomes innocent once more and his eyes fill with worry.

"Jessi, what's wrong?" Kyle spoke in a calm, warm voice. The voice that always makes her feel so safe. He brings one hand to her cheek to wipe her tears and the other brushes her hair to the side.

"It's my fault…I made you this way."Jessi's voice cracks and she closes her eyes hoping to stop her tears.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked even though he had an idea of what she really meant.

"The way you choked Cassidy, the hatred in your eyes, it's all because of me."

"Jessi…its okay, calm down. Look at me, I'm fine, see? I'm still here. It isn't your fault, please don't ever think that." Jessi opened her eyes and saw the face of the warm Kyle she always felt comfort with. She nodded in agreement; knowing arguing with him won't solve anything. After a long silence, Kyle finally pulls her into his embrace. Jessi takes in his scent, the feeling of his muscles against her body, and the warmth and security she had always felt with him.

"Kyle? Jessi?" Nicole walks in the backyard finding Kyle hugging a distressed Jessi. Then she looks at the scene around her and sees glass scattered everywhere. "Oh, my…What happened here? Are you guys okay?" Kyle and Jessi break the embrace at the sound of Nicole's voice, feeling slightly awkward.

Kyle takes a look at Jessi and then brings his focus to Nicole. "Yeah, we are fine. I'm sorry, I promise I will clean this up, but I think it would be best for me to explain in the morning. I had a long night."

Wiping the remainder of her tears, Jessi says in a quiet voice, "I will help you Kyle", and strides past Nicole into the kitchen in search of a broom and dust pan.

"Is everything okay?" Nicole asks a little skeptical.

"It will be. You and everyone else should get some sleep. Jessi and I will take care of it."

Still a little unsure Nicole nods, "Okay Kyle, I trust you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." As Nicole exits, Jessi comes back with a broom and dust pan in hand. She hands the broom to Kyle and then she kneels down with the dust pan. For a while it is silent as they clean up the broken glass on the patio. Then Jessi breaks the silence.

"Amanda is going to tell you that she wants you back." Kyle is surprised by her words and he begins to feel 'butterflies' in his stomach. He always felt like this when he thought about Amanda.

"She is?" He smiled as he responded, dazed. Jessi's heart dropped at his reaction. She already knows how attached to Amanda he is. She can't compete against her. _I don't deserve someone like Kyle… _Kyle catches a glimpse at Jessi and realized that his reaction has hurt her. "Jessi…I'm sorry. You know you both are important to me."

"But not in the same way. Amanda is important to you because you still love her. I'm just important because I am the only one who is like you."

"You are just as important to me as Amanda. When I'm with you everything just comes so naturally and now I am feeling this electricity I have never felt before. I always feel this fluttering feeling in the pit of my stomach when I think about Amanda. You're right I still love her. I have always loved you as my friend, but now…"Kyle paused wondering if he should go on. Jessi looks up at him and tilts her head to the side in confusion. Kyle wants to say that he thinks he is falling in love with her, but saying so will only make things more complicated.

He decides that now isn't the right time to be discussing this and quickly changes the subject. "Jessi, you should get some sleep. I can finish cleaning up here." Too tired to question him, she hands him the dust pan. On her way to her room so many questions run through her head. _What was he going to say?_ She shrugs it off knowing she can always ask later.

Once Jessi disappears, Amanda moves her hand back down to her side and lets the curtain fall in front of the window, where she quietly eavesdropped on their conversation. _Was he going to say what I think he was going to say? _She takes a peek at the boy she fell so deeply in love with and quietly goes back to her bed. _Kyle can't be falling in love with Jessi…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys thanks for reading the first chapter! Sorry it took so long to update but I got really busy. I will try and update with a new chapter as much as I can. Keep reading and leave reviews! It would definitely encourage me more to write. I noticed everyone who has reviewed is pretty observant and predicts that it will end in Kessi. I still won't tell ^_^ but don't worry Kymanda fans, you will get your moment too. I just need to build up on it. Enjoy this chapter and hopefully you guys will like it! I wrote most of this in the middle of the night.**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Amanda spent the next day working at The Rack. As much as she wanted to forget the night before she just couldn't. Images flashed through her mind; Kyle choking Cassidy with eyes of hatred, how he comforted Jessi just minutes later, and then those last few words… _I have always loved you as my friend, but now…_The look in his eyes as he was saying those things to Jessi, could he be in love with her? Amanda couldn't wrap her head around the whole thing and thinking about it only made her more frustrated with jealousy.

As she was wiping tables she spotted Lori at a computer sipping coffee. Amanda took a look around, seeing that the place was slow today and decided to talk to Lori. Lori spotted Amanda walking towards her and gave a friendly smile. As if Lori read her mind, she spoke before Amanda could even breathe in to let out a word.

"Step into my office, what's the problem?" Lori said sarcastically.

"Is it that obvious?" Amanda asked worried.

"No I can just detect problems in most people; it's a perk for having a shrink as a mom." Amanda let out a small laugh.

"Well…"

"Uh-oh. What happened?"

"I sort of eavesdropped on Kyle and Jessi last night."

"Really? Anything interesting?" Lori's eyes lit up when she realized that this was going to be interesting.

"Well I saw Jessi crying and Kyle had his hands on her face and was whispering something but I couldn't hear it. Then later they were talking about something and I think Kyle was going to say that he is starting to fall in love with her but he cut himself off before he can finish and—" Amanda's words started to come out faster with each word before Lori cut her off.

"Whoa, wait, back-up. I lost you at the words 'fall in love' between the names Kyle and Jessi. What exactly did he say?" Lori gave Amanda a skeptical look, as if she was making up the whole thing.

"He said that he 'always loved her as a friend but now…' and that's when he cut off. Jessi just looked confused and he changed the subject."

"Well lucky for you Jessi probably didn't catch on to what he was about to say. My advice for you is to get your man before he really does tell Jessi that he loves her. I can see that they are closer but it wasn't until after you broke up with him when this started happening. He is probably just on the rebound."

"I guess your right. It's just hard to see them together; I see the way Jessi looks at him."

"Maybe I can talk to her, dig up some dirt. We seem to be on good terms right now."

"Thanks." Amanda smiled and then realized that business was picking up. "I should get back to work. I'll talk to you later." Lori just smiled back and continued to browse the web and drink her coffee.

Meanwhile back at the Trager household, Kyle was getting ready to leave to find Cassidy, hoping Jessi doesn't spot him. Knowing her, she would want to come but he didn't want to put her in danger, or upset her. He was just about to turn the doorknob when Nicole spotted him.

"Where you going?" Kyle just gave her a look as if he was caught doing a crime.

"I need to find Cassidy and take care of this mess." Kyle answered reluctantly.

"You still haven't explained to me what happened last night." Nicole started to grow impatient.

"I will explain when I get back, I promise."

"Kyle you can't keep this from me any longer. I need to know what's going on." Kyle sighed, knowing she was right. It was time to explain. As Kyle told his story of the night before Nicole's eyes filled with mixed emotions; worry, horror, sympathy, shocked. Just when he finished his story, as if on cue, Jessi entered the room.

"Let me come with you." She gave a slight smile at the thought of just spending time with Kyle.

"Jessi I—"

"Don't say that you want me to be safe. I can take care of myself; stop treating me as if I am fragile." Jessi snapped at Kyle, tired of being treated as if she was weak. Kyle grimaced, knowing it won't be easy to convince Jessi to stay.

"Please? I need to do this on my own." Jessi fidgeted, not wanting to give up her stubbornness but at the same time wanting to give in and listen to Kyle.

"Fine." Jessi finally answered in a cold, hard voice, slightly irritated that Kyle can convince her so easily. Mostly she was feeling heartache, as it seemed like Kyle didn't want her around. Kyle gave both her and Nicole a small smile of reassurance and strode out the door before either one of them can stop him.

As soon as the door shut, Jessi's expression changed from a stubborn stare to pain in her eyes. With her bottom lip beginning to quiver, Nicole couldn't help but notice.

"Jessi…" Nicole answered sympathetically, hoping Jessi would let her in on her thoughts so she can ease some of her pain.

"I'm fine Nicole." Jessi looked away, not wanting Nicole to see her in such an emotional state.

"Please Jessi, talk to me. I can help you." Jessi thought about it for a moment, she started considering it since Kyle hasn't been quite himself lately. She looked back up at Nicole seeing sincerity in her eyes.

"He's changed…"Jessi choked out these words trying to hold her tears back as she was still dwelling on his actions the night before. "And it's all my fault." By this time, Jessi couldn't hold the tears back any longer as water now began to stain her face. It took a while for Nicole to process what she meant by that, but when she did, her heart went out to Jessi as she went over to offer her comfort. Jessi reluctantly accepted it, knowing it was exactly what she needed right now. Nicole stayed quiet, assuming Jessi wasn't looking for someone to disagree with her, but just someone to listen. After a few moments they broke the hug and Nicole finally broke the silence.

"Let's go talk somewhere private, okay?" Jessi just nodded in agreement as she followed Nicole back to her old office.

Kyle was looking everywhere he can think of to find Cassidy. He went to Latnok and everyone said they haven't seen him yet. As a last guess he went to the warehouse, where Cassidy planned to conduct his experiment that Kyle successfully destroyed. When he got there, he went in not knowing what to expect. As he entered through the doors, his eyes widen in slight shock. The place was completely empty. _Everything is gone._

_**I know I know, still no Kymanda moment. It just didn't fit in yet and I wanted to make the story as realistic (to the show) as much as possible. I also felt like Jessi and Nicole needed more moments together. It's always great to see when Jessi opens up to her. Anyways, a little hint hint for next chapter: An awesome character, everyone knows and loves, will be showing up. =]**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Kyle looked around the empty warehouse realizing that Cassidy did exactly was he feared. His shock quickly became anger and fear. He processed the scene in front of him and decided he needed to talk to someone. He pulled out his phone from the pocket of his jeans and dialed the number he knew by heart. After two rings, he heard the phone pick-up on the other line.

"Foss, I need to talk to you." Before the man can speak Kyle mumbled out those few words and hung up, knowing he got the message. Kyle took one more look around and went off to meet Foss.

Kyle met Foss at the place where they used to train. He ran through his head what he was going to say to Foss. Kyle entered the building and immediately found Foss waiting for him.

"Kyle, what do you need to talk about?" Foss kept a straight face and his voice serious. Kyle went on and explained everything that has happened since the night when Jessi played dead. When Kyle got to the part about Cassidy's near death, Foss's mouth opened slightly in shock.

"Wait. You…You almost killed him?" Foss had trouble believing after everything he has been through with him. Kyle has always been caring and has never showed darkness quite like this.

"Jessi and Amanda came before I went through with it…"Kyle felt ashamed of his actions with Cassidy.

"Amanda…she saw all of this? Do you know how many questions she is going to have about this? What if she turns you in to the police, we can't have her know about this!" Foss's voice increased with a mixture of anger and worry.

"Amanda won't tell the police. She knows I'm different and I think she is starting to put the pieces together. She found notes on Adam's experiment in Nate's dorm room. I'm going to have to explain everything to her…" Foss shook his head knowing that Kyle was right, the girl already knows too much. He pushed those thoughts aside realizing Kyle still hasn't finished his story.

"Just finish what you were going to say."

"Today I went out to find Cassidy, and he is gone. Every trace of Latnok's experiments is gone." Foss immediately saw the danger in this. He knows Kyle's biggest concern is the safety of the Tragers and the blonde girl. "I need you to keep an eye on Amanda. I can keep an eye on the Tragers and Jessi can help me. I don't want any harm to come to any of them."

"I'll take care of it. You should be getting back to your family now." Foss and Kyle nodded in agreement and with that, Kyle headed back home.

Jessi was sitting comfortably on the edge of her bed, looking down at her feet. Nicole sat on the chair next to Jessi's desk with her legs crossed. She stayed quiet as Jessi hesitantly explained what happened to Sarah. Her voice cracked numerous times and she stumbled upon her words since it was painful for her to think back to that night. Nicole understood and continued to patiently listen to Jessi's story. Her heart broke at the thought of having someone who has been through as much as Jessi, to experience something so traumatic. Once Jessi became silent, Nicole knew her story was done and was speechless. There was a long silence in the room as they both collected their thoughts.

"Jessi, I don't know what to say…I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Nicole was first to break the silence. She saw a tear slide down Jessi's face and when Jessi didn't respond, Nicole assumed that she was reliving the memory in her head. All that she can think of to do is move over to the bed and wrap her arms around Jessi's frozen figure. Jessi flinched slightly to Nicole's touch since she was so deep in thought she didn't notice Nicole coming towards her.

Jessi began thinking about Kyle; memories of him always seemed to comfort her. She remembered Kyle's arms wrapped around her as they sat in his ice-filled tub. _She hugged his arm while turning away from him and silently cried. She felt Kyle tuck her sweat-filled hair behind her ear and his lips against the back of her head. With her free hand she reached for Kyle's hand near her face and let her fingers slide between his thumb and palm._ Jessi let out a small smile and Nicole realized that she was thinking about Kyle.

Jessi's smile faded as her memories switched to the night before. _Lightly, she places her hand on Kyle's back as a form of comfort. She felt the muscles on his back and noticed the tension between him and Cassidy. She looked to see that Kyle's once innocent, angelic face has now become full of hate and darkness. All her muscles throughout her body tightened as she saw herself in his eyes. _She shook her head as if she was trying to shake away the memory.

"Jessi, are you okay?" Nicole's voice broke Jessi's train of thought.

"I will be." Jessi responded quietly. Then she looks up at Nicole's face and gave her a crooked smile. "Thank you for listening Nicole."

"I'm here whenever you need me." Nicole smiled back at the teen and wiped away the tear that lay on Jessi's face.

Kyle finally made it to the gate of his home when he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw Amanda. She smiled and waved at him while walking towards him. He felt the butterflies return to his stomach, and intensify with each step she came closer.

"Amanda…" Kyle smiled as her said her name more as a greeting than a statement. He can tell from her clothing that she just got home from work. His smile immediately faded once he remembered that he has to explain everything still.

"Hey Kyle," She saw the smiled disappear from his face. "What's wrong?"

"Amanda, I think it's time that I explain everything to you." Kyle said this hesitantly, afraid of what she will think about him afterwards.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I can wait until you're ready, I understand." Kyle appreciated Amanda's consideration but knew he needed to do it now; he has been keeping this from her for too long.

"It's time for you to know the truth." Amanda nodded and Kyle began to explain everything. This was unlike anything she has every heard and she listened intently. After Kyle was finally done, he went on to explain how he and Jessi are connected. Once Amanda started to hear about Jessi being just like Kyle, she felt slightly silly for being jealous of them. But then he saw the look in his eyes as he spoke about her. _He really does care about her. _When Kyle stopped talking she realized he was done and was waiting for her response.

"Why didn't you just tell me before? I would have understood."

"I didn't want to put you in danger, and I was afraid of what you would think of me…"

"Kyle knowing that doesn't change how I feel about you." Kyle smiled at this.

"Really?"

"Of course." They both looked at each other and Amanda can see the relief in eyes. She also saw another emotion depicted: confusion.

"You really do care about her huh?"

"What?" Kyle responded confused.

"Jessi…I can see it in your eyes. Your feelings go much deeper than just your connection to her."

"Amanda, you know I have always loved you." Kyle struggled with his words.

"But you love her too, don't you?" Kyle didn't know how to respond, since he didn't even know the answer himself.

"I don't know…" Amanda thought back to the night of the Latnok party. _She sat at the Rack furious at Kyle. As Nate was leaving Jessi came in to talk to her. She admitted to messing with her necklace, hoping to win Kyle over. Unexpected, Jessi started taking the conversation in another direction._

"_But it doesn't matter what I do. Even if you were with Nate, Kyle would still want to be with you. And you want to be with him. I see the way you watch him when you know he's not looking. You still love him." Amanda just shook her head._

"_Doesn't matter. I can't let myself get hurt again." Jessi closed her eyes, knowing what she was about to say will be painful for her._

"_Forget what you think you know about him. All he's ever done was love you with his whole heart."_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"_Because I care about him. And you told me when you care about somebody you put their needs first. Kyle needs you, so I won't be getting in your way anymore." _Amanda realized that Jessi put Kyle's needs before her own, because she cared about him. It all comes back from when she told Jessi, 'When you care about someone, you put their needs first.' Amanda decided it was time to take her own advice. She wanted to ease some of Kyle's pain and confusion. If Jessi was able to do it, then she can too.

"Kyle, you are the type of person who always puts others before yourself. You are always there to ease other people's pain even when it brings pain to yourself. I know you haven't made a decision between Jessi and me because you are afraid of hurting one person's feelings. I can see that Jessi needs you, and deep down, I think you need her too."

"But Amanda…" Kyle can see where she was going with this.

"Kyle, for once do what's best for you." Kyle nodded and gave a small sad smile. He knows she made up her mind.

"Amanda, there will always be a place for you in my heart." Amanda smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Lori entered her house, a bit tired and decided to relax on her couch. She heard footsteps coming towards the room she was in followed by the opening of the front door. She turned around and saw Jessi step into the room as Kyle stepped through the front door. _How did she do that? _Lori was about to release one of her sarcastic remarks, since neither one of them seemed to notice she was there, but was too late as Kyle spoke first.

"Jessi, are you okay?" Kyle immediately felt something was wrong with her and noticed her red-rimmed eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Jessi tried to keep her voice stable, drained from spilling everything to Nicole.

"Jessi I'm sorry I didn't let you come with me but I—"Kyle tried to give any explanation, feeling as if it was his fault for her tears. He hated seeing her hurt, especially when he was the reason for her pain.

"Kyle, don't worry it isn't that. I'm fine, really." Kyle let out a sigh feeling slightly relieved. He still felt the need to comfort her, so he took a step towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She accepted the hug, placing her arms along the back of his neck and pulling him closer to her.

Lori watched all of this, seeing the worry in his eyes and the way he looked at Jessi. She realized that his feelings are much deeper than she assumed and began to feel slightly guilty for discouraging Jessi's feelings for Kyle. She decided to just stay quiet and let them have their moment; it was just a hug anyways. Lori then saw that she spoke to soon…

Kyle and Jessi pulled away but still kept their arms around each other. He looked in her eyes and admired every inch of her beauty. Although he was feeling heart ache from his recent conversation with Amanda, he suddenly felt whole with Jessi in his arms. Amanda was right; he would feel empty without Jessi in his life. With her, he felt as though they were one. Jessi is familiar with the look in his eyes. He looked at her the same way, right before he _truly_ kissed her. Her arms slid down to his chest and Kyle brought his hand to her chin, gently tilting her face upward as he leaned in. They both parted their lips slightly and when they finally touched, it pulled into an innocent but romantic kiss.

Lori just watched in awe, not sure of what she should do. She found herself smile as that romantic part of her heart came out and enjoyed the sweet moment.

"What is going on here?" They all jumped at the voice. Jessi pulled away from Kyle and turned around to find Nicole. All the teens stared at Nicole and found shock in her eyes, each of them thinking the same thing. _Uh-oh…_

_**A/N: I wasn't sure at first if I should have added the last scene. But I felt like it needed to go in there mainly because I wanted to show that even though Amanda pushes Kyle towards Jessi, they technically still couldn't be together. I needed to address that there was still the problem of Nicole's new house rule…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for tuning into my story! So you saw last chapter that Amanda basically pushed Kyle towards Jessi. So you all think 'so Kessi wins right!?' well…sort of. Since I kinda closed the whole love triangle deal I now want to focus on how Kyle and Jessi still can't be together because of Nicole's rules. Hopefully fans of Kymanda aren't too disappointed. I promise I will still keep Amanda in the story! One thing I wanted to get straight was people kept guessing that the story was going to be Kessi because I favored them more. Well while that is a reason for me going that direction the main reason is because the show was going that direction when the show ended. I'm here to try and continue from where it left off. Hopefully you guys will still enjoy the story. Please leave reviews! They help motivate me to write!**_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

Nicole looked at the scene that lay before her. Although she has to admit, she isn't really all that shocked. She knew how close Kyle and Jessi are becoming but she is still disappointed that Kyle went against her wishes to not pursue that kind of relationship with Jessi. It is so unlike Kyle to disobey Nicole's rules. She saw the two teens stand in front of her like two deer in the headlights. Nicole decides that staying calm is probably the best way to go about this situation.

"Uhh…I'll just be going to my room." Lori is the first to speak up feeling completely awkward in the situation. Kyle and Jessi snapped out of their state of shock and looked at Lori. Once it sunk in their head that Lori has been there the whole time, they both felt blood rush to their cheeks feeling slightly embarrassed. Lori gave them a 'good luck' glance and walked up the stairs.

"Kyle, Jessi. I thought you understood me when I said that pursing that kind of relationship is inappropriate." Nicole finally spoke up realizing Kyle and Jessi wasn't sure what to say.

"Nicole—"Jessi began to protest but Kyle immediately stopped her. He placed a hand on her back to indicate for her to look at him.

"Jessi let me handle this okay?" Jessi crossed her arms over her chest looking slightly annoyed.

"But Kyle, I have just as much of a say in this as you do."

"I know you do but just trust me on this." Jessi looked away from him and Kyle took it as a hint to go ahead and talk.

"Nicole, please don't blame it on Jessi. I'm the one who kissed her. I knew better but I did it anyways. I'm sorry I disobeyed you but I can't promise you that it won't happen again." Jessi's head snapped up and directed her eyes back to Kyle in shock. Nicole took a moment to register what was happening. _Did Kyle just defy me? _Kyle saw the hurt in Nicole's eyes and went on to explain his words.

"When I am around Jessi in such an intimate way I just can't help myself. My emotions take over my actions and I do things without thinking." Kyle hesitated, trying the best he can to explain these feelings he has for her. He looked over at Jessi and saw her smile when he did. He gently placed a hand on her cheek and saw her close her eyes at his touch.

"I can't explain these feelings I am having but I know I can't continue to hold them back and pretend they aren't there." Nicole studied what was playing in front of her. She always could see how much Kyle meant to Jessi, she knew that she needed him. But as she listened to Kyle defending his actions and seeing him place his hand on Jessi's cheek and looked at her with loving eyes, she saw exactly what Kyle was trying to explain. Kyle cared for and needed her just as much Jessi cared and needed him. Even the thought of Kyle being in love with her crossed her mind but it was too soon to really tell. Still, even with how much they needed each other she just couldn't approve and encourage a teenage relationship living under her roof.

"Kyle, I'm sorry but as long as you both live in this house I just can't encourage something like this. I can't make acceptations for just you two, think about how that would influence Josh and Lori. I know how much you care about each other and how close you feel to one another but I don't approve of you two being together in that way. It's just not appropriate." Nicole tried to sound stern to keep her ground but it just came out as sympathetic.

When Nicole finished speaking, Kyle could feel Jessi feeling uneasy and looked back at her. He saw in her eyes how much she wanted to be with him, to be able to hold him and kiss him without everyone thinking that it is so wrong. Kyle gave her a look of apology and turned his attention back to Nicole to speak.

"I understand…I'll try not to let it happen again." Nicole felt relieved, but still guilty for having to set such a big boundary for them. She saw the glances they exchanged and felt that they needed to be alone to talk. She nodded off, heading to the kitchen, where she can leave them alone but still close enough to make sure they understood that she was serious about what she said.

Kyle just looked at Jessi, searching for words to say to her.

"Jessi…" that was the most he could utter out of his mouth, he had know words for a situation like this.

"She doesn't understand how much you mean to me, how much I need you." She doesn't know how many times she has repeated this, but it never seems to get through to anyone.

"I know, but—"

"No! Don't say it; don't say that you can't be with me, that we can't be together."

"But as long as we are living in this house we have to follow her rules." Kyle wanted Jessi to understand but he knew how much it was hurting her too.

"Well, then maybe I won't live in this house. I still have the apartment."

"You finally have a family that cares about you, doesn't that matter to you?"

"Of course it does, but you are the most important person to me."

"I'm still here, I haven't gone anywhere."

"But Kyle can't you see? I have waited so long for you to have the same feelings that I have for you."

"And what makes you so sure that it's going to change? Isn't just spending time with me enough…? Why do we need a label of being in a relationship to know that we have feelings for each other?" Kyle paused letting that sink in. Then he slowly picked up her hand and brought it to his chest, placing it over his heart. "It should be about what's in here"

Jessi felt the warmth of his hand and the muscles hidden underneath his shirt. She embraced the moment and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and looked back at him and smiled slightly.

"I guess you're right…" That was all that came out of her mouth; she was speechless to say anything else. Kyle smiled back glad to see that he made her feel a little better.

"You should get some sleep." He let go of her hand before Nicole walked in and gets the wrong idea. Jessi's hand lingered on his chest a little bit before slowly back off.

"Um, actually I wanted to go and talk to Lori first." Kyle nodded, not asking any questions. He knew he needed to get back to think about how to find Cassidy. Without even realizing it, Kyle brought his hand behind Jessi's head and pressed his lips to her forehead. It was as if it was out of habit, a reflex. The small gesture made Jessi spread a smile across her face.

"Goodnight." She walked upstairs towards Lori's room before he can see her blushing. Kyle took one last look at her and headed to his room. The events of the day replayed through his head. Although he meant what he said to Jessi, he still felt heart ache for what happened to Amanda. He knew that even though she pushed him towards Jessi, he still loved Amanda. He felt oddly relieved that he wasn't in a relationship with either girl. He wanted to be with both of them, and it wouldn't have been fair to pursue a relationship with one girl while still having feelings for the other. He sighed and climbed in his tub. He lay back to close his eyes and realized how exhausted he was, immediately drifting off to sleep.

_**A/N: So I wasn't really sure how to end this chapter. I had no cliff hangers in mind…well maybe except for what is Jessi going to talk to Lori about? What is Kyle going to do about Cassidy? I hope this chapter was enough to keep you guys reading. I promise there will be more action to come up since this chapter was filled with the "touchy-feely romance drama" stuff. Please review and tell me what you think! Comments good or bad, I want to improve if you think I am doing something wrong and some good comments to encourage me to keep writing!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I added more to Nicole's last line in the scene between and Stephen. What made sense in my head probably didn't make sense to anyone else lol so i added it, hopfully it makes a little more sense now.**_

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Lori sat on her bed wondering about what just went on downstairs. Part of her wished she would have stayed to hear what speech her Mom pulled out after catching Kyle and Jessi kiss, for a second time! She got deep in thought playing out everything her mother could have said to them. Finally, she decided she would just ask Jessi later. She shook it off and looked to her door and saw Jessi standing there with the usual 'Jessi stare'. The sudden sight of her made Lori jump. _You'd think by now I would expect that._

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Jessi made a mental note in her mind that maybe she should be a little more obvious to when she was standing at Lori's door.

"Jessi, hi. Its okay, come in." Jessi was glad that Lori accepted her to come into her room. She thought she would never earn Lori's forgiveness and now that they were on good terms, she didn't want to ruin it. "I actually wanted to talk to you." Lori gave her a grin, one that said she was craving to hear about what went down earlier.

"I wanted to talk to you too." Jessi smiled, loving the feel of their new friendship.

"So what happened down there between you and Kyle?" Lori hoped to get something interesting out of her.

"He kissed me." Jessi said bluntly, clearly not catching on to Lori's drift.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I meant why did he kiss you?" _She really needs to understand the meaning of 'Girl Talk' one of these days. _Just as Jessi was opening her mouth to speak, she was interrupted by the other witty Trager teen.

"Whoa, wait. Kyle is still drooling over Amanda and kissed you? My man! Making the moves on both chicks, didn't know he had it in him." Lori rolled her eyes at Josh's very guy-like comment.

"Josh get out, this is between me and Jessi."

"Since when did you and pod child number two become all buddy buddy?" Josh's sarcastic remarks rolled off his tongue with ease. Jessi just looked at the two siblings, not sure if she should cut in or not.

"Just go be annoying somewhere else, please."

"Wow, nice one. Where did you get that one? Fourth grade?" Lori glared at Josh, not really wanting to deal with his sarcasm. Josh just smirked and continued on his way to his room. Lori brought her attention back to Jessi, as if her brother never interrupted.

"So what are you guys like a _thing_ now?" Lori saw the confusion in Jessi's face and realized she had to be more obvious and blunt with her words. "As in, are you two a couple now?" Finally understanding what Lori was saying, Jessi's confusion quickly turned into a frown.

"Nicole said pursing that kind of relationship while living here is inappropriate." Lori sighed. _Of course Mom wouldn't approve of two teens living in her house to date. She would never approve of that._

"What a bummer." Lori stated sounding more sympathetic than sarcastic. There was then an awkward silence that filled the room. Jessi concluded that the conversation was over and got up to go to bed. Lori stopped her, feeling like Jessi was holding something back. "Jessi, you know you can talk to me about whatever you need to. There are some things I'm sure my Mom wouldn't understand."

"Thanks Lori, but I'm tired and I think I should get some sleep." Jessi gave a small friendly smile before leaving the room. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Jessi was beginning to grow on her; she always liked the idea of having a sister around.

Nicole was in the kitchen drinking tea and thinking about her conversation with Kyle and Jessi. It still rattled her brain that Kyle would speak to her in even the slightest bit of defiance. Last time he showed this was for Amanda, now it was because of Jessi… she sensed a pattern here. She can see Kyle and Jessi's relationship deepening and feels slightly uncomfortable with them sleeping right across the hall from each other. Nicole's thoughts were interrupted with Stephen's hands wrapping around her stomach from behind.

"What's on your mind now?" Stephen said half-jokingly.

"Have you noticed any difference between Kyle and Jessi lately?" Stephen thought about it and remembered when Kyle came home after his and Jessi's charade they pulled on Cassidy. _The way Kyle looked at her and immediately pulled her to him. Then with Jessi taking in the moment; burying her head in his shoulder with a slight smile._

_"_They seem to be getting closer I guess. Why?" Stephen responded, not really seeing any harm for their reactions.

"Well I caught Kyle kissing Jessi. After the first time I confronted him and said it would be inappropriate to continue what kind of relationship with her. Then just now I walked in on them kissing again. It's so unlike Kyle to defy me, and when I reminded him about my rule he said that he couldn't promise that it wouldn't happen again. He completely defended Jessi and his feelings for her."

"Wow, Kyle rebelling…haven't seen that since when he was with Amanda." Stephen's eyes widened in realization as he saw what Nicole was worried about. "So what should we do about it?"

I don't know. I've done all I can for now. But Kyle loves Amanda, what if Kyle is beginning to fall in love with Jessi too? If that's the case, it would become more difficult to keep them apart..." Nicole sighed feeling helpless. Stephen nudged her to head to their room with him so they can get some sleep.

As Jessi was heading back to her room, she lifted her hand taking a glance at Sarah's ring, her _mother's_ ring. She gently pulled it off her finger, carefully caressing it between her fingers. It was the only thing Jessi had left of her. She admired the red stone in the middle of the ring and loved the fact that the ring matched Kyle's. Another thing they shared; they both had matching rings from their dead biological parents. She sighed, remembering her few memories with Sarah; she wished she would have had more time spent with her. She was finally beginning to feel accepted and loved.

Jessi looked at the ring, letting all her senses drown out and her emotional state to take over. She wished Sarah was still alive. Jessi finally had her mother, someone who cared so much about her and loved her, everything she ever wanted. Then in Sarah's last few moments of life, she had been there just feet away with only a door separating them, and Jessi didn't save her. _If only I could have known…_She finally reached her room and with her thoughts filled with Sarah, Jessi failed to hear or sense the man hidden behind her door.

Suddenly Jessi felt electricity shoot throughout her body. She had no time to react or even let out a scream of pain as she collapsed to the floor, immediately unconscious. Sarah's ring fell from her fingers and hit the floor; the impact leading it to land a few feet away from her. The man, with dark-brown, wavy hair down to his shoulders, stepped out from the shadows and stopped inches away from the girl's body; there, he let out a small, mischievous smile. _And then I'm going to hurt Jessi. Until she wishes that she really had died._

_**A/N: So the last 2 chapters were pretty much filled with the fluffy-touchy feely love triangle stuff. Well now back to the action. ^_^ In case you didn't notice the last line in the chapter is supposed to be sort of a flashback from episode 10 of season 3. I hope you liked that little cliff hanger.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6**_

Kyle awoke in his tub with a sharp pain throbbing in his head. _Jessi…_He immediately got up to see if Jessi was having another bad dream. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he crossed the hall to her room. He was surprised to see the door wide open with the lights still on. He walked in and found Jessi no where in sight.

"Jessi?" He said is questioningly, hoping to get some type of response. Suddenly he got another shear of pain shooting to his head. He grabbed his head and fell on the floor, trying to hold back his cries of pain. Once it stopped he caught his breath and lifted his head when something shined in his eyes. On the ground was Sarah's ring a few feet away from where he was kneeling. _Why is this on the floor?_ Curious, he stood up to lift it off the ground. As soon as his fingers brushed it, Kyle saw a huge flash, bringing him into his memories. _Kyle was trying to recover from his recent electric shock, backing away from the man threatening him at the same time._

_"Why are you doing this" Kyle said breathlessly._

_"Because that is what they want. That's what…she wants. And if you try and stop me, I'm just going to have to keep hurting you." Kyle felt another charge of electricity over-powering his body as he let out a growl in pain and fell on his knees."And then I'm going to hurt Jessi. Until she wishes that she really had died."_

Kyle returned from his memory and looked down at the ring. His fist curled in anger as he hiss Cassidy's name in his head. _And then I'm going to hurt Jessi. Until she wishes that she really had died. _Cassidy's words rung in his head as his fist uncurled and suddenly felt a slight pain in his chest. "Jessi…" _I have to find her._

He grabbed his phone and was about to step out the front door when a thought suddenly hit him. _What about the Tragers?_ He needed for them to be safe too, along with Amanda. _Amanda_. Kyle flipped open his phone to call Foss. He immediately started talking as soon as Foss picked up, not wanted to waste any time.

"Foss, are you watching over Amanda?"

"I said I would. Why? What's wrong?" Kyle took a deep breath before speaking.

"Jessi's gone. I think Cassidy took her."

"What? How do you know?"

"I found Sarah's ring on Jessi's bedroom floor and I remember him threatening to hurt Jessi. Look Foss, I know it may be too much to ask but can you watch over the Tragers too while I go find Jessi?" Foss sighed at the thought of having to patrol two houses throughout the night.

"Kyle you can't, what if this is a trap? Latnok is using her to lure you to them."

"I've considered that, but I need to find her. What if they—"Kyle cut off, not wanting to say it, thinking the worst. "Please, just watch over my family, and Amanda." Foss knew Kyle was going to go after her one way or another so there was no point in trying to convince him otherwise.

"I'll take care of it."

"Thanks Foss." With that, Kyle hung up, slipped his phone in is pocket, and quietly snuck out his bedroom window.

Jessi started to gain consciousness again, opening her eyes to an unfamiliar place. Her thought were first directed to where was she and how did she get there, not really remembering anything. She felt something around her wrists and noticed that she was sitting in a chair with her hands tied behind her back. She felt something slightly weigh down her neck and found a Latnok ring, dangling from the string around the back of her neck. Then she heard an unwanted voice.

"Hello Jessi. Welcome back from the dead." Jessi's eyes suddenly filled with frustration. _How was he able to capture me so easily? _

"What am I doing here? Where's Kyle?" Her voice dripped with every ounce of anger she had.

"Well I can assure you that Kyle is safely at home. We have plans for him later on. I actually wanted to have a chat with you." Cassidy kept his voice in a calm, mocking tone. Jessi just stared angrily at him.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him."

"We won't have to Jessi. You see all we needed was you, and we know that will lead him straight to us."

"Leave him alone!" Jessi used all her strength to break through the rope that tied her hands together and stood up to attack Cassidy. Right when her hand was inches away from his neck, she was struck by the painful electric current flowing through the ring hanging from her neck. Jessi dropped down to her knees in pain and screamed in agony. The shock took away so much energy from her and remained on the floor.

"Now, now Jessi. You got to stay calm and you won't get hurt." Jessi looked up at the man, noticing some type of remote in his hands. She felt too weak to speak, and stayed on her knees trying to gain her strength again.

"Now, let me tell you a little story…about your mother." Jessi felt an ache in her chest. _Sarah…_ "I watched as you left her to go find Kyle. You had no idea that would be your last time seeing her. And to think all you had to do was go with her, and she would still be alive today." Jessi felt her jaw clench and kept on an angry face, trying to hold back the tears. She refused to let him get to her and win. "But then you had a chance to save her. You came back and were only a few feet away from where she was. You walked by…and let her die."

"I…I didn't know." Jessi started to defend herself but then thought _he's the one who killed her. _

"You murdered her." Her voice trembled but still had anger thick in her words. "I finally had my mother, someone who cared about me and you took that away from me!"

With all her strength back she was ready to grab Cassidy in a choke hold, but fought back the urge. _I need to contact Kyle. I can't do this by myself. With our powers combined, we would be much stronger. _She kept her eyes locked on Cassidy as the lights around her began to flicker.

"Jessi what are you doing?" Cassidy was confused on what to do; he didn't know what she was doing. He heard a light blow out behind him and turned around. He then saw the flickering stop and suddenly felt an arm tightened across his neck. Jessi had Cassidy in a headlock, now with his life in her hands, and all her anger ready for the revenge he deserved.

"This is for Sarah."

_**A/N: I thought I should leave that as a cliff hanger. Let you guys all think, what is Jessi going to do? Kind of like how Kyle had to choose. Hmm…what do you guys think? **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: hey guys sorry it took me so long to update! I got busy studying for AP exams. =P plus, it took me a long time to decide what was going to happen and to get inspiration to write for this next chapter. But it's up now and hopefully you all will like it =]**_

_**CHAPTER 7**_

"This is for Sarah." Jessi whispered this in his ear in a taunting tone. She trembled with anger radiating throughout her whole body. She had Cassidy's life at stake in her hands. _He killed my mother. I have to stop him before he gets to anyone else. Before he gets to Kyle…_

"Once a murderer, always a murderer." Cassidy was able to choke out a few words that made Jessi grimace. She hated that word, especially when it was being referred to her.

"I could say the same about you." With that, in one quick moment, Jessi twisted his head and heard his neck snap. She immediately let him go and let his limp body fall to the ground. She felt her anger began to subside when she started to completely grasp exactly what she just did. _What am I going to tell Kyle?_ _He accepted me when I told him about the hunter, but what will he say to this? _

Jessi's legs went numb at the thought of how Kyle would react. She snapped out of her pool of anxiety and realized that she needed to leave before anyone comes after her. Jessi took one last look at Cassidy's dead body lying on the floor and then went off to find her way out.

Kyle was outside of the Trager household as he exited the gate out front. He began to hear a sound that has become so familiar, so natural to him. A small smile appeared on this face as he listened to Amanda's heartbeat. He was glad that at least she was still safe. He felt a little worried about leaving her and the Tragers behind but he knew Foss was looking out for him. Kyle took a glance at Amanda's window and started running to go find Jessi.

He had no idea where he was going or where Jessi was but he hoped that an idea or hint would strike him at any moment. As if on cue he felt a small pain in his head. It was faint, their connection was still weak. He kept running, faster, hoping that he is getting closer to save Jessi.

Jessi was surprised on how easily it was to escape. She ran into a few guards but she knocked them out before they can let out a word. It didn't take much; she just had to push the right pressure points. She felt drained and was glad she didn't have to use much strength to get through.She pushed through one more door and stepped into the cool breeze. _Finally…but that seemed way too easy. _She shrugged it off; she had to make it home before Kyle noticed she was gone.

As soon as she started running toward the direction of the house she began feeling a faint connection to Kyle. A smile played on her face at the fact that Kyle has come after her. She loved that he cared for her. She ran faster in anticipation to see Kyle.

Soon, Jessi noticed a figure began to appear in the distance. _Kyle._

Kyle began to worry and expect the worse. His connection to Jessi was so weak, as if she was worn down or something. Cassidy's voice came back into his head. _And then I'm going to hurt Jessi. _He felt more anger and his frustration help push him to run faster, more determined. _I have to help her…_ Then in the distance he noticed a female form running towards him. _Jessi._

They finally reached reach each other and stood about foot away. Kyle was taking in that she was okay, and didn't appear to be harmed. Jessi couldn't help but suppress a smile. Kyle truly cared about her, and was worried. Kyle could feel the ache in his heart from all the anxiety building up inside him while Jessi was missing. He finally stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"Jessi, you're okay." Jessi rolled her eyes.

"What, did you really expect to find me on the ground dead? I can take care of myself." Jessi really hated it when Kyle treats her like a fragile damsel in distress. She was perfectly capable of protecting herself. A part of her also hoped that her sarcasm would lighten the mood a little bit. Kyle pulled back from the hug and looked Jessi in the eyes. She saw fear in his eyes and a little bit of shock. _I probably shouldn't have said that._

"Where were you? What happened?" The muscles in Jessi's body tightened as she remembered that she needed to tell Kyle about Cassidy. She pulled away from Kyle's eyes and looked to the ground. Kyle sensed she was hiding something. "Jessi, what is it?"

Jessi sighed. She knew she had to tell him, she hated keeping secrets from him. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Jessi took a deep breath and let out the words quick, like ripping off a band-aid.

"Cassidy is dead." Kyle's head began to fill with questions.

"What? How do you know?" Jessi was hoping she didn't have to face this situation. She hoped that she wouldn't be forced to say the words. Her voice trembled and stumbled over the words.

"I…I killed him"

Nicole woke up and looked over to her alarm clock. _5:45_. She found it hard to fall back asleep once she was already up. She got up quietly, not wanting to wake up Stephen, and went downstairs to make some tea. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed light coming from Jessi's room. _Poor girl probably fell asleep and forgot to turn it off._ She quietly walked over to her room to turn it off. When she entered, she expected to find Jessi sound asleep on her bed.

Nicole felt confused when she found her room empty, Jessi no where in sight. _Maybe she's in Kyle's room._ She sighed at that thought and hoped she didn't find them together and doing something inappropriate. She opened the door to Kyle's room and found his room to be empty as well. Then she found his window slightly opened. Her motherly senses over took her emotions and the first thing that came to her mind was that they ran away. _Together. _She pondered of the newly found scenario and thought of possibilities on how this could happen.

_Why would they run away? _She felt a pang of guilt rush to her heart as she thought of the most recent conversation she had with them. She laid down the rules and told them they couldn't pursue a relationship together. _So they can be together._

A dark-haired woman shook her head at the scene that played in front of her. She watches as her son was taken down by some _science experiment._

"It seems as though we underestimated 781228."

"What would you like us to do with her, Mrs. Kingsly?" A man's voice sounded behind her and she let out a maniacal smile.

"Let her go. I will take care of her myself later." _Every trace of Sarah Emerson must be destroyed. Adam should have never fallen in love with her._

_**A/N: Sorry if this chapter felt rushed. I had trouble on thinking of how this whole thing would go down. I promise the next chapter would be better! I'm so mean…I left three cliff hangers for you guys! How will Kyle react? Nicole jumped into the wrong conclusion but opened her eyes to what could really happen. Will this change her mind about Kyle and Jessi's relationship? And what is the story behind Grace Kingsly? I will try and update sooner than I did last time! ^_^**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8**_

Kyle was speechless to the recent news about Jessi. _Why would she resort to such…violence? I thought she wasn't like that anymore…_

"I…I'm sorry but I really didn't have much of a choice." Jessi saw Kyle's blank expression and decided to speak up.

"Jessi, I just wish you would think before you act sometimes." These words slipped out of Kyle's mouth, not really thinking himself.

"Kyle, he _killed_ Sarah. Is there really much to think about?" Jessi tried to keep her voice calm but was a little frustrated that he wasn't trying to see it from her point of view. Kyle felt an argument coming on but he couldn't stop his words.

"And killing him doesn't make you any better." There was slight anger in Kyle's voice, and this accusation just pushed Jessi past the line.

"He was about to kill _me. _What was I supposed to do Kyle? If I didn't stop him now, Amanda would have been next, and then the Tragers, until he finally gets to you…after harming everyone who has ever mattered to you." Jessi's eyes locked with Kyle's as he winced at her words. He really didn't like arguing with her and realized that they still needed to get home before the Tragers woke up.

"We need to get home before the Tragers wake up. We will discuss this later." Kyle sighed and Jessi gave a slight smirk. She knew Kyle was backing down because she was right.

Kyle turned to start running while Jessi followed his lead, but after a few steps she stopped, feeling a little light headed. She was _exhausted_, but she didn't want to show weakness. Kyle noticed, he could feel that she was worn down and stopped beside her.

"Here let me help you." Kyle offered.

"Kyle I—"Before she could respond, Kyle swept her up to carry her in his arms. She opened her mouth to protest that she was perfectly capable to walk on her own, but once she was in his arms she felt so…_relaxed._ Jessi involuntarily wrapped her arms around Kyle's neck and her eyelids suddenly became heavier.

Kyle felt her grip on him tighten slightly as she pulled herself closer to him and watched as her eyes began to close. Kyle couldn't help but stare at her beauty. _She looks so peaceful. _Their recent argument was suddenly forgotten and Kyle found himself lifting her up slightly to give her a small kiss on the forehead. His actions around Jessi just became so _natural_, and he couldn't help himself sometimes. He snapped out of his admiration for Jessi and began heading home. He decided to walk, hoping to stay in this moment for as long as he can.

Nicole was sitting in the kitchen thinking on how to approach the situation. _Should I call the police? Go and look for them? Or should I just wait and see if they come home?_ Just at that last thought, Nicole heard the front door open. She got up and walked to out of the kitchen to find Jessi fast asleep with her arms wrapped tightly around Kyle's neck and Kyle supporting her body across is arms. Once Kyle saw Nicole his eyes filled with guilt but got a reaction opposite of what he expected.

"Kyle you came home." Nicole wanted to give him a hug but his arms were a little full. She looked down at Jessi with worried eyes. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she is just exhausted. Let me put her in her bed and then we can talk." Kyle said this, knowing Nicole would want to know what's going on. What he didn't know was that they were both expecting a different conversation to take place.

Kyle started heading down the hall to Jessi's room while Nicole followed. He went to go set Jessi down in her bed while watched from the doorway. Kyle laid Jessi down on the bed expecting her to let go, but once he slid his arms from beneath her, her grip tightened.

"Kyle, no don't go." He looked down at her and saw that she seemed to be still asleep.

"It's okay Jessi, we're home now. Get some sleep." Kyle hoped that somehow her subconscious would prompt her to let go, even though most of him didn't want her too.

"No, stay. Don't go." Kyle couldn't help but smile. _She is talking in her sleep._ He knew he couldn't stay there for much longer, Nicole was waiting. He decided that he needed to wake up in order for her to let go. Kyle was hesitant to wake her up. She looked so peaceful.

"Jessi, wake up. You got to let go now." Kyle whispered this softly as her ran his fingers through her hair. Then, Kyle felt her arms loosen slightly around his neck and her eyes began to flutter open.

"Kyle? Where am I?" She was a little disgruntled from just waking up and then her thoughts began to catch up with her.

"We're home. Just lay back and go to sleep." Jessi finally let go of Kyle and rubbed her eyes and she spoke to her. She just looked back at Kyle lazily and nodded. She slid herself under the covers, and just out of instinct Kyle helped pull her covers over her. Kyle forgot temporarily that Nicole was there and gave her a tender kiss on her temple.

"Goodnight." Jessi smiled slightly in her sleep.

Kyle turned around and almost jumped when he saw Nicole. It was now coming back to him that she was standing there the whole time. _Oops._ She just motioned him towards the kitchen. Once they got there, Kyle wasn't sure how to explain to Nicole what exactly happened. _Should I tell her about what Jessi did to Cassidy?_ He took a breath to begin his story but Nicole interrupted him and spoke first.

"Kyle, can you please tell me why you and Jessi ran away?" Kyle just gave her a confused look. Nicole then realized that she was jumping into conclusions. "I'm sorry; I haven't even given you a chance to explain…" Her voice trailed off and she began feeling guilty.

"Nicole it's okay. I will explain everything." At the end of that sentence Kyle let out a huge yawn and Nicole saw bags forming under his eyes.

"It can wait until later. You need to get some sleep." Kyle just nodded and headed off to his room. _What were these teenagers up to all night that made them so tired?_

_**A/N: hey guys! sorry I haven't been updating as quickly. school has me busy. I needed my romantic fluffy stuff fix so I decided to put it in the story. haha. thanks for reading and please leave reviews! it helps me know whether or not to continue the story. =]**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER 9**_

_**A/N: hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I've had no ideas for my story…=/ also been busy with school. =P I decided to make this chapter extra long to make up for it =]**_

Jessi awoke the next morning feeling a little more tired than usual. She looked at the clocked and saw that it was almost noon. Pulling the covers off her body, she realized that she still had the same clothes on from last night. Jessi was confused at first but then her memory settled in as she remembered Cassidy and the electrifying pain. A grimace played across her face remembering what she ended up doing to Cassidy. Soon her thoughts drifted to later in the night, she remembered as she fell asleep in Kyle's arms while he carried her home. Jessi smiled, almost feeling the warm and safety of Kyle all over again, the feel of his lips as they gently met her temple.

Kyle's heartbeat soon filled her ears, along with faint voices of the Tragers. She decided it was time to get up and take a shower. Jessi walked down the hall and was about to reach the staircase when she heard her name.

"Oh good, Jessi you're up." Nicole spotted her and called out her name from the kitchen. Jessi stopped in her tracks, turned around, and headed towards the kitchen to find Stephen, Nicole, and Kyle. They all greeted her with a smile and she instinctively rubbed her eyes hoping to become a little more awake. It looked as though they were waiting for to get up. She spotted a seat next to Kyle and walked over to fill the empty chair.

"Did you guys need something?" Jessi spoke first breaking the silence. She looked over at Kyle who gave her another smile of reassurance.

"We just need to discuss a few things between you and Kyle." Nicole and Stephen were leaning against the counter opposite to Jessi and Kyle.

"Did we do something wrong?" Confusion filled Jessi's eyes and she looked over at Kyle.

"We just want to know what you two were doing out so late. You both left without our permission and broke curfew."

"Cassidy kidnapped me." Jessi said bluntly. Nicole's eyes widened in shock.

"What?...How?...he was in our house?" There was slight anger in Stephen's voice. He began to feel like a father figure to Jessi and the thought of her being kidnapped just infuriated him.

"Well I was just walking into my room to go to sleep and suddenly I felt this painful shock go through my back and it knocked me out. Next thing I new I was tied up in a chair in some place I didn't know." Jessi wanted to explain her story but was hesitant to give a lot of details. She dreaded to get to the part after he threatened her. Kyle clenched his jaw, he didn't want to hear this but he knew he had to at some point. He didn't like hearing about Jessi being harmed.

"Oh my…Jessi are you okay? How did you escape?" Nicole asked with worry in her voice. Jessi's muscles tightened at the question. She didn't want to explain what she has done to Cassidy. Kyle felt Jessi's uneasiness next to him and knew the reason why. Under the kitchen counter he uncurled his fist and reached for Jessi's hand. When she felt his hand touch hers, she looked at Kyle and laced her fingers with his.

"I'm okay. He was threatening me and kept talking about Sarah" her voice cracked as she tried not to cry at the thought of her mother. "When I got out of the ropes he electrocuted me again but then Cassidy—"Jessi cut off the story right there. She didn't know how to tell them that she killed Cassidy. She was so unsure of how they would react. _What if they kick me out? What if they don't want me a part of their family anymore?_

"What happened to Cassidy?" Stephen and Nicole also felt her discomfort and knew there was something she was having trouble telling them. But Jessi just sat in silence with her head down.

"Cassidy's dead." Kyle said for her. They had to know what was going on and he knew Jessi was already having a hard time with it. Nicole and Stephen were about to ask how he died but then the thought struck them. Jessi's uneasiness and discomfort, unable to look them in the eyes, the guilt that played across her face at that very moment, it all fit together.

"Oh Jessi…you didn't…" Nicole didn't know what to think. Jessi looked up at them with tears ready to roll down her face. _I can't imagine Jessi resorting to such violence. She is so vulnerable and fragile…_

"I..I'm sorry." Jessi whispered this and began to cry. "I didn't have a choice, he was trying to kill me, and then he was going to go after Kyle…" It was hard to understand some of Jessi's words in between sobs. Jessi wasn't crying because she killed Cassidy, she was crying because she was scared at the thought of loosing the only family she has. They all just sat and listened as Kyle squeezed her hand to try and comfort her, to let her know that he was here for her.

Nicole went over to Jessi to give her a hug and Kyle let go of Jessi's hand. Nicole wrapped her arms around her as Jessi buried her head in Nicole's shoulder. Jessi wanted nothing more than to be loved by a family.

"Please…don't hate me." Nicole pulled back and saw Jessi's face matted with tears.

"Oh Jessi we can never hate you." Jessi gave her a slight smile. Nicole smiled back and pushed her hair behind her ear and wiped the tears off her face in a motherly way.

"I would never hurt any of you…"Jessi tried to reassure her, to make sure they wouldn't be scared of her.

"It's okay, we understand. I'm just glad that you are okay." Jessi started to feel a little more relieved. At that moment she knew that she has found a real family. They accepted her for who she was and wasn't there to use her like Emily and Brian. Her eyes traveled to Stephen, then Kyle, then back to Nicole. They weren't going anywhere.

Jessi wiped the last of her tears and realized that she still needed to shower.

"Can I go shower now?" Jessi broke the silence. Nicole nodded and Jessi took that as her queue to leave. Nicole and Stephen look at Kyle who smiled and then headed towards the living room to join Josh and Lori.

Then, Stephen and Nicole looked and each other and took a deep breath.

"Wow. One of the teens living in our house just committed murder and we are okay with that." Stephen stated as a matter of fact.

"I need to lie down." With that, Nicole left the room and headed upstairs.

Jessi came back downstairs to find Kyle, Lori and Josh all sitting on the couch watching a movie. She was about to go join them, but then the doorbell rang. She headed towards the door since she was already up anyways. To her dismay, she found Amanda Bloom standing on the other side of the door.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise." Sarcasm was thick in Jessi's voice. Amanda just glared back.

"Nice to see you again too, Jessi." Kyle heard Amanda's voice and jumped up from the couch.

"Meow…cat fight!" Josh stated with obvious enjoyment.

"Amanda, hi. How are you?" Kyle ignored everyone's statements and greeted Amanda warmly.

"Hey Kyle, I just thought I would stop by. I'm off work today. Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Jessi glared at Amanda. She didn't like the idea of them spending time together. Kyle smiled but then looked at Jessi. He knew she was not happy.

"I would love to Amanda, just wait outside and I'll be out in a second." Amanda looked at Jessi and gave her a smile of victory and trotted out the door. Once she was outside Kyle faced Jessi. "Jessi she's my friend, would you please at least try and be nice to her?"

"I'll think about it." Both of them knew that was Jessi's way of saying 'no way in hell'. Kyle sighed and thought that was good enough for now. He reached for the door handle and then froze and turned back to Jessi.

"Oh, and please try not to eavesdrop on us." Kyle knew Jessi was already planning on doing that exact thing. Jessi just rolled her eyes in response as Kyle headed out the door to meet Amanda. Then, she turned to Lori and Josh who were still watching that movie. She was planning on eavesdropping anyways, but decided against it.

"What are you guys watching?" Jessi hoped to get her mind off Kyle and Amanda.

"Music and Lyrics" Lori responded. "You want to watch with us?" Jessi nodded and took the spot on the couch where Kyle was previously sitting. They all sat in silence while they watched a girl in a red dress argue with the man on a couch.

_"That's wonderfully sensitive Alex... especially from a man who wears such tight pants."_

_"It forces all the blood to my heart."_

"Yuck, what a cheesy line! Why am I even watching this crap?" Josh said at loud referring to the scene in the movie.

"Because I have the remote and you have nothing better to do." Lori replied back sticking her tongue out. Jessi tuned out the sibling's playful bicker and continued to watch the movie. She watched as the man and woman began to kiss passionately. _Wow…Kyle and I have definitely never kissed like that. _The couple fell to the ground and then cut to a new scene with them lying under a piano with just a blanket covering them.

"How come in movies they never actually show the two people having sex? They always lead up to it and then cut to a scene of them afterwards." Jessi wondered aloud. Josh and Lori suddenly became quiet and looked at Jessi with their eyes full of amusement.

"Umm…because then that would be called porn, my superhuman friend." Josh took the chance at the inevitable sarcastic remark.

"Why is it called porn? Why can't they just call it sex?" Lori tilted her head back as if to say 'why me?' and then opened her mouth to respond.

"Jessi can we please just finish the movie?" Lori really didn't feel like explaining sex and porn at the moment. Jessi just remained quiet and kept her new inner thoughts to herself. _I wonder what is so special about sex._

By the time Kyle came back from his walk with Amanda, the movie was just ending.

"How was your walk with Amanda?" Lori asked with her eyes still glued to the screen.

"Good. We had a nice talk." Kyle smiled. Jessi didn't bother to turn around and show Kyle her disapproval. Lori turned off the TV once the final song ended and got up from the couch.

"Time to go back to writing my '3 chord wonder' songs." She headed up the staircase towards her room. Josh looked at the time and got up from the couch too.

"Andy should be online for G-force. Ready to get my ass whipped." With that, Josh jogged up the steps. Once she heard their bedroom doors shut she got up to start heading towards her room.

"How was the movie?" Kyle asked before Jessi could take a step towards the hallway.

"It was good. Kind of cheesy but good." They both started down the hall to their rooms side by side. Once they got to their doors Kyle turned to enter his room only to be stopped by Jessi. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her room. Once inside, Jessi closed the door, and locked it.

"Jessi what are you—"Kyle couldn't even finish his sentence as Jessi's lips attacked his. She buried her hands in his hair and began to kiss Kyle passionately, trying to imitate the movie. Kyle was overwhelmed and shocked at Jessi's actions. _Where did she learn to kiss like this from? _He soon pushed her away slightly, catching his breath. He then began to remember Nicole's disapproval of these types of things.

"Jessi, you know we aren't supposed to be doing this. If Nicole finds out…"

"Oh come on Kyle, live a little. Take a risk." Jessi gave him a coy smile and began kissing him again. Kyle knew it was wrong, but he just couldn't turn away from Jessi. In the back of his mind, he wondered where this side of her was coming from. Her hands moved away from his hair and slid down the side of his face until they finally rested on his chest. Amanda never kissed him like this before. It was all new to him and he was finding that he was _enjoying_ it. Then he felt Jessi's hands move to the button of his shirt, this made him pull back and look at her confused.

"Jessi, what are you doing?" She looked back up at him with worried eyes. It looked as if she was caught doing something bad.

"I…just wanted to try something."

_**A/N: Hope you guys liked that chapter. Sorry if my writing is a little rusty. Longest chapter I've written! But I wanted it all in there haha. To be honest with everyone, I never have any idea of what's gonna happen next. I kinda just make it up as I go along. I hope you guys are still enjoying my story. I'll try and update a little faster.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 10**_

_**A/N: AHH! I haven't updated this in forever….sorry guys =[ I got caught up in my summer vacation! Been hanging out with my friends a lot and recently I just got back from visiting my aunt in New York! As you can see I have been very busy, so sorry again! My writing is a bit rusty but hopefully this chapter will live up to everyone's expectations =]**_

"_Jessi, what are you doing?" She looked back up at him with worried eyes. It looked as if she was caught doing something bad._

"_I…just wanted to try something."_

Kyle stared wide-eyed at Jessi after immediately catching her drift. After a few moments he realized that they were still in an intimate position and slowly eased his way out of it. He took a deep breath and saw disappointment in Jessi's eyes.

"Jessi…we can't, you know Nicole's house rules." Kyle could barely think of the words to say to her. So many thoughts ran through his head.

"So you're fine with us making out but not with us having sex? Oh yeah Kyle, that makes lots of sense." Sarcasm was dripping from Jessi's every word. Kyle sighed. _Jessi…always the blunt one._

"Why all the sudden interest in sex and making out anyways?" Kyle was curious with this sudden change.

"Well I was watching that movie with Lori and Josh and it made me wonder why they make a big deal over it. I want to see what makes it so special…" Jessi just wants to get a sense of this teenage life. She felt like a lost little puppy around Lori, Josh, and everyone else most of the time.

Kyle wasn't really sure of what to say to Jessi. He wasn't really sure of why Josh and Declan think about it so much either.

"Jessi, from what I've heard, sex is special to most couples because it is an intimate bond between two people who love each other. When someone takes advantage of it and chooses to do it with someone they don't truly love, then I don't think it would be as special." Kyle really wasn't sure about where all of this was coming from. It seemed to just build up over the years after gaining more knowledge of society.

"But I do love you Kyle. Don't you get that?" Jessi wasn't afraid to tell Kyle how she felt, but she was afraid that Kyle didn't feel the same. Kyle just nodded. He couldn't say that he loved her back because he wasn't even sure of it. He was still so confused. Jessi realized he wasn't going to say anything so she continued on. "Let me guess…it's your precious Amanda. You love her not me."

"Why must you always compared yourself to her? This isn't a competition." Kyle could feel the tension between them rising and could feel Jessi's glare burning through him.

"Because I have always been second choice to you. Even now, no matter what I do, it seems like I can never win you over. You don't understand how badly I want you to love me too, to feel the same way about me that I feel about you." Kyle took a moment to take this in.

"I do have feelings for you Jessi; I am just having trouble figuring out how intense those feelings are. There are a lot of times where I think that I do love you." Jessi's heart stopped slightly at those last few words. She was just about to smile and give in to his sweetness when she finally registered fully that last sentence. _He thinks…? _

"Would it be such a bad thing if you did? You have never had trouble saying that you love Amanda but when it comes to me you question it." Kyle was speechless, he just confessed that he may love her and she just turned it against him.

"I need to think about this." Kyle gave Jessi an apologetic look and left her room before she could say anything. Jessi felt her heart break even more and suddenly felt the urge to cry. She curled up in her bed and just buried her face in her pillow.

Kyle was about to head to his room to go sit in his tub and think but then decided he would rather go for a run. As he strode out the door he started running. He wasn't sure of a destination; all he knew was that for the first time in his life he felt like running away from his problems. He wanted to what the right choice was; he was tired of hurting Jessi over and over again.

As he left Jessi's room, Kyle could hear muffled sobs behind her door. He hated leaving her like that; it created a huge ache in his heart. Remembering this triggered another memory, the time he held her tight as she cried in his arms after finding out that Cassidy was connected to Sarah's disappearance. As her tears began to soak his shirt, he looked down and saw her necklace starting to glow red. Then, Kyle looked down at his own and saw the same color glowing on his very own necklace. Kyle remembered thinking about how it only began to glow as they touched. _Amanda's was red too though…_

Before he knew it he was in the woods. Where everything began and where he always seemed to end up when things go wrong. He remembered when he ran away from the Tragers and when Jessi ran away. Kyle remembered when he found her, ready to jump and end it all. _She is worth so much more than she would ever think. _With that thought, every moment with her began to flash before his eyes. The first time they saw each other, the first time they met, every touch, every hug, every kiss.

_Jessi was right. All this time, I have been busy questioning my feelings for her when always I had the answer in front of me. Amanda had also been right the day she decided to let me go, I did need Jessi as much as she needed me. Although I really did love Amanda, without me realizing it, my heart has always beat for Jessi. I do love her. _

Kyle smiled as he finally made up his mind. His smiled quickly faded away as new thoughts entered his mind. _But is it too late? I have already hurt her so many times, and after tonight, what if she doesn't believe me?_

Kyle started to head back home, he needed to see Jessi. With every step he grew more anxious to see her, causing him to accelerate. When he finally reached home, he entered as quietly as possible not wanting to wake up the Tragers.

Finally he reached Jessi's door. Kyle took a deep breath and opened the door. When he saw Jessi, guilt rushed over him. She was already asleep, but tears stained her cheeks. Kyle walked over to her and brushed his hand over her cheek. Her face was soaked with tears and her nose was red. Gently, he wiped her tears away and tucked her hair behind her ears. _Beautiful._

As he admired Jessi's beauty, her eyes then began to flutter open. It took a while for her vision to clear; her eyes were puffy and red from crying herself to sleep. At first, she thought she was seeing things when she opened her eyes and saw Kyle. To her surprise, he was really there, looking down at her.

"Kyle? What are you doing here?" Jessi's voice was raspy from just waking up.

"I came to see you." Kyle hoped Jessi would hear him out. She just looked away and fixed the pillow underneath her head.

"I just want to be alone right now."

"I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait until later?"

"Jessi, please?" She sighed.

"Go ahead." She still kept no eye contact, she couldn't look at him. She felt as if she would start crying again if she did.

"I'm sorry about earlier…No, I'm sorry about everything. You were right; I shouldn't have questioned my feelings for you."

"Don't pity me. I'm fine."

"I'm not telling you this for pity, I'm telling you this because I love you." Jessi's head then snapped towards Kyle and her eyes were filled with surprise.

"What did you say?" She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it. There was no way Kyle could have changed his mind so quickly.

"I love you."

"Please…don't…" She didn't want to be hurt again. She had lost enough tears for one night.

"I mean it. I know it took me a long time to realize it, but you have to believe me…"

"I don't know, Kyle." Kyle was trying to figure out how to have her believe him. Right then, the idea struck him. He had to prove it to her.

"Then let me prove it to you." He held out his hand for her but she just looked at his skeptically.

"How?" Kyle smiled at her.

"Just trust me." With that she grabbed his hand and Kyle helped her up. "Wait here I have to get something." He disappeared into his room and came back with a bandana and began to fold it rectangular.

"You're giving me a bandana? That's supposed to make me believe you?" She wondered what was going through Kyle's mind sometimes. Kyle ignored the question and walked behind her. She felt the bandana cover her eyes and Kyle tying a knot behind her head. "What are you doing?"

"Covering your eyes, I am going to take you somewhere and I want it to be a surprise."

"Then how am I supposed to see where I am going?"

"You ask too many questions." Before Jessi can protest, he wrapped her arms around his neck and kneeled down. "Jump on."

"A piggy back ride?" Jessi began to be amused with this. Despite her confusion of where this is going, she listened. Kyle quietly snuck them out of the Trager household and she felt the cold night air hit her skin. She tightened her grip against Kyle and brought herself closer to his warmth. They were both silent on their way to Kyle's surprise destination, they were both enjoying being with the other. Finally, Kyle put her down and Jessi reluctantly let go of him. Kyle undid her blindfold and she gained her sight back. When she saw where they were, she raised an eyebrow.

"My apartment. This is your big surprise?" Kyle just grabbed Jessi's hand and pulled her closer to him.

"It was the only place I could think of, where we could be alone." He smiled at her but she still didn't understand what they were doing there.

"What for?" She looked at him confused.

"For this." He found her hands and placed them around his neck and slipped his arms around her lower back. He leaned forward and kissed her softly at first. As the seconds past, the kiss deepened and Jessi melted in his arms. He started moving forward, forcing her to step back. She then was stopped when she ran into something behind her. Kyle picked her up slightly and gently placed her on her back upon the soft surface as his body followed above her. Jessi pulled back from the kiss and saw that they were on her bed, finally catching on to Kyle's plan.

"Why now?" She asked curiously

"Because it is an intimate bond between two people who love each other." He gave her his innocent, sweet smile and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Are you sure about this?" Jessi asked, making sure.

"Only if you are." With that, she pulled him to her and met her lips with his as she began undoing the buttons on his shirt…

_**A/N: Sorry no details! Gotta keep it clean since it is not rated mature. haha I hope you guys enjoyed it =] again, I'm sorry it took so long to put up! Oh yeah, please leave reviews. ^_^ I enjoy hearing about what you guys think, good or bad.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER 11**_

_**A/N: look I updated faster this time! All these are coming into my head! Just a warning, the story is probably going to be all fluffy and romantic for a bit kay? I can't think of anything for the action part yet. But I will! Eventually…anyways, enjoy!**_

"_Why now?" She asked curiously_

"_Because it is an intimate bond between two people who love each other." He gave her his innocent, sweet smile and she couldn't help but smile back._

"_Are you sure about this?" Jessi asked, making sure._

"_Only if you are." With that, she pulled him to her and met her lips with his as she began undoing the buttons on his shirt…_

Kyle and Jessi were lying side by side in each other's arms. They were silent for a while, just taking it all in. Kyle was playing with Jessi's hair at the tip of his fingers while Jessi was tracing her finger along Kyle's absent belly button.

"So…" Jessi asked, not really expecting an answer back. She just wanted to break the silence. "I found out what makes it so special. Well, for me at least."

"What did you come up with?"

"It's special to me because I was with you." They both smiled in the darkness, knowing the other one was smiling as well. Kyle found her hand and brought up to his lips.

"So do you believe me now?" Kyle asked even though he already knew the answer.

"I think you proved it to me pretty well." They both laughed under their breath.

"I love you Jessi." Kyle whispered. Jessi looked up at him through the darkness.

"I love you too." She whispered back. Then they were silent again for the next few moments. Kyle then looked at the clock, noting that it was almost 3 in the morning.

"We need to get home…" Jessi reluctantly agreed and Kyle slipped out of bed to turn on the lights so they can get dressed. When Kyle flicked the switch, nothing happened. "I guess that power is out."

"I wonder how that happened." Jessi replied amused. They both chuckled at the thought.

Soon, they were dressed and heading home. It was cold, but they didn't want the night to end so they walked slower than usual. Kyle saw Jessi's hand dangling to her side, just waiting to be held. So he took the opportunity and slowly laced his fingers through hers. Jessi just looked at him and smiled.

"I love it when you smile." Kyle's voice interrupted the silence.

"Really?" For the first time, Jessi felt like Kyle was finally _hers_.

"It kills me to see you sad…"

"But you always know how to make me feel better."

"Not always, sometimes I feel so helpless. Especially when I'm the reason you're crying. That makes me so angry at myself…" Kyle trailed off thinking back to when he saw Jessi earlier that night.

"It's okay; you always make it up to me. You have the biggest heart out of anyone I know." Kyle squeezed her hand a little bit tighter, as if he was afraid that she would let go. Now that he had her, he wanted to hold on to her for as long as possible. "Kyle…"

"Yeah?"

"What changed your mind?" Kyle sighed.

"I ran away…"

"To where?"

"The woods."

"How would running away from me change your mind?" Jessi asked curiously.

"Because it reminded me of you, the time you ran away. Do you remember when I found you?"

"Yeah…" It was a memory of her and Kyle she thought of sometimes to comfort her. "I still don't understand why you came after me…" Kyle cared enough to come find her even though everyone, including herself, thought she wasn't worth being found. He saved her from herself.

"Jessi, you are worth so much more than you think and you deserve a lot more than you give yourself credit for." Jessi stopped. She looked up at Kyle, glassy eyed. Those words were something she always hoped to hear, but never thought she would. Kyle took a deep breath and placed his free hand lightly on her cheek. "When I was in the woods, every moment I had with you flashed before my eyes. I changed my mind because I had a good reason to. The reason was you."

Jessi took this all in, and couldn't help but smile. No one has ever cared for like the way Kyle does. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around Kyle and in return, he did the same.

"Thank you Kyle." Kyle didn't need to ask why she was thanking him; their minds were in sync at that moment. Their embrace lingered as they both were reluctant to let go, but eventually did, to continue their walk back home.

Once they reached home they entered the front door quietly, hoping not to wake anyone up. But to their surprise, Lori was sitting on the couch with the TV on at a low volume. She turned around when she heard footsteps and her heart almost stop at the sight of two dark figures.

"Lori what are you doing up?" Kyle asked quietly.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Lori countered, raising an eyebrow and looking back and forth between Kyle and Jessi. "Did you two _just_ get in?"

"We were out running." Jessi replied nervously.

"In jeans…?" Kyle and Jessi just glanced at each other awkwardly. Lori took a moment to notice the awkward glances, the slightly messy hair, and the late return home. "Oh my god! You two totally did _it_ didn't you!?" Lori spoke in a loud whisper. Kyle and Jessi reacted with open mouths ready to say something, but nothing came out.

With all the silence being exchanged between them, they were able to hear the faint footsteps above their heads.

"Oh crap, Mom is coming." Even though Kyle and Jessi has not always been a pillar of secrecy, they were still considered her siblings and she wanted to look out for them. "Kyle, go to your room quick and Jessi come sit on the couch with me." Jessi just gave her a look of confusion.

"But why…" Kyle wasn't completely grasping Lori's plan either.

"Because if mom catches you two just coming in, you're dead. And I highly doubt that she will believe that I was sitting here talking to myself the whole time. If she sees girl bonding between me and Jessi, maybe she won't ask as many questions." Kyle and Jessi just looked at each other and shrugged, then went along with Lori's plan quietly.

Kyle disappeared from the T.V room just as the light upstairs came on. Lori took a good look at Jessi and saw that she was still wearing jeans. As Jessi quickly sat down, Lori pulled the blanket she had with her from her lap and threw it on to Jessi's. They both finished fixing the blanket in time for Nicole to appear at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi Mom." Lori greeted a little too cheerful. Jessi followed her lead.

"Hi Nicole." Nicole looked at them both skeptically.

"What are you girls doing up so late?" Jessi looked at Lori, not sure of if she should talk or not.

"Oh we couldn't sleep so we decided to watch a movie." Lori took the lead, hoping Jessi wouldn't say something to ruin their cover.

"Sorry we woke you up." Jessi added along with a nervous half-smile. Nicole looked at the two teens and felt like they were up to something. She just shrugged it off in her head, wanting to get some sleep. _Well at least they are getting along._

"It's fine but you two should try and go back to sleep soon, okay?" Lori and Jessi nodded in unison and Nicole began to head back upstairs. They were silent until they saw the upstairs light turn off and heard Nicole's bedroom door shut. After that, Lori let out a sigh of relief.

"So…" Lori gave Jessi a look that implied that she wanted information.

"…what?" Jessi was still having trouble figuring out what Lori meant most of the time.

"Don't give me that, spill it. What happened between you and Kyle?" Lori was trying to keep her voice down.

"Why are you asking? You already know." Jessi stated bluntly.

"You're telling me that _Kyle_, the guy wouldn't even go beyond hugs and no tongue kisses with Amanda, snuck out of the house with you to have sex?" Lori thought saying it out loud would convince her, but she was still having a hard time believing it. Jessi just shrugged, unfazed by the question.

"Yeah, I guess so. Is that bad?" Lori had so much to say to that, but then remembered that she has done the same thing before and decided it would be hypocritical to say anything.

"Not at all…but I was just wondering, what made you decide to do it?" Lori doubted that it was Kyle's idea.

"I love him, and he loves me too. He is the one who took me to the apartment." Jessi wasn't afraid to answer these questions since she didn't really think much of it.

"Oh…" Lori was surprised to hear that it was Kyle who initiated it. _That is so unlike Kyle…_Jessi let out a yawn and began to get up from the couch.

"Goodnight Lori." She began to walk away but then stopped after a few steps. She turned back around to face Lori. "Thanks for covering for me and Kyle." Lori smiled back at her as Jessi continued to her room.

To Jessi's surprise, when she opened the door to her room, she found Kyle sitting on her bed. She smiled, it had been only 10 minutes since she last saw him and she already missed him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously as she walked over to Kyle. Kyle smiled back at her while he stood up from her bed.

"I wanted to say goodnight." Kyle brought Jessi closer to him by slipping his arms around her waist. She returned the gesture by bringing her arms around his neck.

"It's the morning." Jessi replied playfully. Kyle laughed quietly.

"I guess it is. Good morning, then." With that, Kyle leaned in and gave Jessi a soft, sweet kiss. They pulled away from the kiss with their foreheads still touching.

"Good morning." Jessi replied in a whisper and gave Kyle a kiss in return. As Jessi pulled away, she let out a yawn.

"You should get some sleep." She nodded in response as they both hesitantly let go of one another. Kyle gave her one last smile before finally making his way out of her room, to his room.

As he sat in his tub, waiting to fall asleep, Kyle thought about his night with Jessi. Kyle's eyes began to close as he replayed every moment he had with Jessi from that night. He only needed one word to describe her and their night together: _Perfect._

_**A/N: yeah I didn't really have a cliffhanger…couldn't think of a good one. But I hope you guys still stay interested! =] oh yeah…don't forget to leave a review ^_^**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER 12**_

_**A/N: WOW! Sorry…I have been so busy. And that is pretty much my excuse all the time. Haha but it's true! I rarely have time for myself. Well today I FINALLY have a free day and decided to write a new chapter. And thanks to Olg g for the awesome fanfic written and inspired me to add on another chapter in mine. Without further ado…CHAPTER 12! **_

Kyle woke up only two hours later, noting the darkness still outside. He had trouble keeping his thoughts off of Jessi. Just the thought of her name made his lips curl up into a smile. Giving up on sleep, Kyle began putting on sweats and a hoodie, quietly. His silent footsteps made it out his window successfully; going through the front door would only tempt him to pause at Jessi's door. The cold air hit against his skin as each step brought him further along his usual running path.

He finally made it to the woods, where he first began his life, where he first ran away, where he saved Jessi, where he finally came into realization of his love for her. He came to a halt as he took in his surroundings, thinking back through everything he and Jessi have been through. He smiled at the good and grimaced at the bad, but he knew he wouldn't change a thing.

Suddenly, the sound of a cracked leaf broke through his thoughts. He swung around to find, to his surprise, a dark haired middle-aged woman standing before him.

"Hello Kyle." The mysterious woman stated more than greeted.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked defensively.

"You know who I am. It's amazing how much you resemble Adam." _Grace Kingsly… _Kyle thought.

"What do you want?"

"Can't a mother say hello to her son?"

"I don't consider you my mother."

"And who do you consider a mother? That Nicole Trager? You sleigh me with your humor." Kyle just sighed in response, knowing there is no use in trying to argue.

"Why have you come here?"

"Why have you? It's a little early to be running and a little risky to be leaving your family and X—I mean…_Jessi _alone."

"Stay away from them." Kyle held his fury inside.

"Hit a nerve there, didn't I?" Kyle responded with silence. "I don't know why you bother with XX; she will become just as crazy as Sarah."

"Don't speak of her that way!"

"Just like Adam…" Grace said almost to herself and then to Kyle, "Just like Adam and Sarah."

"What do you know about Adam and Sarah?" Grace laughed.

"A whole lot more than you do." She taunted and with that she disappeared back into the shadows buried in the woods. Kyle just stood frozen, unsure of what to do. All he knew is that his worry was bubbling inside him as he thought of Jessi and the Tragers asleep at home. He finally regained his composure and began to sprint back home.

The minutes rolled by and Kyle felt like he was running in circles. He began to sprint harder and faster, desperate to reach his family and Jessi. Soon the trees began to disappear and Kyle found himself surrounded by darkness.

"KYLE!" A shrieked rang in his ears but it was hard to tell where it was coming from. The voice was close to his heart though. _Jessi._

"Kyle, help me!" Kyle became desperate.

"Jessi! Where are you?" Then there was no answer. "JESSI!" Kyle shouted, begging for a reply. Instead, Grace appeared before him once more with a mischievous grin. When she opened her mouth to speak, it wasn't her voice…

"And then I'm going to hurt Jessi. Until she wishes that she really had died." It was Cassidy's.

"Kyle, wake up" he heard a familiar whisper and recognized the heartbeat. Kyle opened his eyes to find Jessi standing over his tub. He looked around and saw the new morning light shining through his windows. Kyle looked back at Jessi and smiled, noticing how her beauty lit up the room as well.

"Jessi…you're okay." Kyle reassured himself from his recent nightmare.

"Why wouldn't I be? Are _you _okay? I heard your heartbeat quicken and you seemed uneasy in your sleep…"

"I just…had a bad dream." Jessi sat at the edge of Kyle's tub and ran her fingers through his hair. Kyle smiled as he gently placed a hand on her waist and pulled Jessi into the tub with him. She chuckled and readjusted herself to fit perfectly against his body, like two puzzle pieces. Kyle slipped his arm around her waist as she hugged him snugly against her. For them, they didn't need words in this moment of intimacy.

He breathed in the scent of her hair and subconsciously brought her even closer to him. Kyle glanced down at the girl in his arms. He has seen Jessi's face so many times but can't help but admire how beautiful she was every time he laid eyes on her. He brought his lips to the top of her head which resulted in a smile from Jessi.

"So tell me about your dream…" Jessi said curiously.

"Maybe later Jessi…" Kyle was still a bit shaken and wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"Did something happen to me? You looked at me as if I came back to life or something." Jessi pressed on, ignoring Kyle's last statement. Kyle hesitated before answering.

"…Yes. I heard you screaming my name for help but I couldn't see you."

"And that bothered you?"

"Of course it did. Why would you even ask that?" Jessi paused before she answered.

"I don't know…I guess I am not used to people caring about me…except you, of course."

"So many people care about you Jessi."

"Oh like Emily? Or Brian? Cassidy?"

"Don't think about the few who don't and open to your eyes to the many that do. You have me, The Tragers, Declan and I know that Sarah did..."

"I guess so…" Jessi felt an ache in her chest at the thought of Sarah.

"You guess so? I don't know what I'd do if ever lost you. You don't understand what that would do to me…"

"I would never leave you Kyle, you know that."

"And I am always here for you, no matter what." Jessi looked up at Kyle with glassy eyes.

"I know that." She whispered. Kyle just smiled in return and brought his lips to hers. Once again, the room filled with silence as they continued to lie side by side.

"We should probably go get breakfast before someone comes in to get us…" Jessi broke the silence with her suggestion and Kyle nodded in agreement.

"You go ahead, I'll be right there." Jessi reluctantly pulled her arms away from him and carefully climbed out of the tub. Kyle wanted a few minutes to gather his thoughts. He thought about the events that occurred in his dream and began trying to analyze it. _What is my subconscious trying to tell me?_

_**Once again SORRY is took so long to update…I will try to update more but no promises…I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me if you want more or if I should just end the story now haha**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER 13**_

Kyle walked into the kitchen and took in the breakfast smell that lingered in the air.

"Kyle! You're finally up!" Lori said immediately.

"Yeah man, we are in desperate need of your brain." Josh said just as much in a rush. Jessi was sitting with her back to him and turned around and smiled at him.

"What do you need?" Kyle said amused by his siblings.

"Mom's birthday is tomorrow and we need gift ideas." Lori explained.

"I'm sure Nicole will love anything you get for her. Why don't you just make her something?" Kyle offered.

"Dude, that is so second grade. We can't be giving mom macaroni hearts anymore." Josh countered. Kyle thought for a second.

"Lori, why don't you write her a song?" Lori's face lit up at Kyle's suggestion.

"Kyle, you're brilliant!" Lori got up and hugged Kyle.

"Uh, my turn!" Josh said breaking the hug.

"Josh, you have money, right? Get her a necklace, or a bracelet." Josh looked skeptical at first.

"The things I sacrifice for Mom…I guess I can use the last of my money. Thanks, Kyle." With that, he strode out the kitchen and headed for his room while Lori headed to hers. This left the kitchen empty with just Kyle and Jessi. Kyle walked to the fridge and grabbed some orange juice.

"What do you plan on doing today?" Kyle knew he sounded lame, but he just wanted to break the silence.

"I was planning on baking a cake for Nicole. What are you getting for her birthday?" Jessi wondered why Kyle seemed so awkward with silence sometimes.

"I drew something for her." Kyle smiled. He had planned this for weeks already. "You're going to bake the cake here?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise. I was going to go to my apartment. Well, after I go to the store to pick up everything I need first." Kyle thought about his dream. He knew he shouldn't worry, but he couldn't help it. It is just apart of who he is.

"Can I help you?" Kyle asked. Although part of him just wanted to protect her, the other part was just willing to spend time with her.

"Kyle, you don't have to. I'll be fine."

"But I want to." Kyle smiled, and all Jessi could do was smile back. Jessi's smile quickly faded as a hint of sadness caught her eye.

"What's wrong?" Kyle smile faded soon after Jessi.

"I just…wish I had a birthday too." Kyle found no words to say as he remembered wishing the same thing not too long ago.

They arrived at the local shopping center where there was a few various stores to choose from.

"I'll let you get what you need and meet you back at the car." Kyle had other plans in mind.

"Okay, I won't be long. I promise." Jessi strode into the closest grocery store. Kyle took the chance to head to the jewelry store across the street. The sound of the bell rang through the store when he entered. The first thing that caught his eye was a display of puzzle piece necklaces. He walked up to them and scooped one up gently in his hands. On the front side, the words "I am" were engraved. He flipped it to the other side to find the word "powerful". He scanned through the rest of the necklaces and read the word scripted on each one; he found awesome, brave, courageous, caring. Finally, he got to the last one and smiled. _Perfect._

They finally reached the apartment and Jessi set all the bags of groceries on the Kitchen counter. She began taking out the needed ingredients when she felt arms wrap around her stomach from behind.

"Kyle, if this is your idea of helping out, we won't get anything done." Jessi chuckled.

"Just relax, we have time. I want to show you something first." Kyle whispered into her ear. "Close your eyes."

"You know, it's hard to show me something with my eyes closed." She stated sarcastically. Kyle let out a small laugh.

"Just trust me." Jessi sighed and closed her eyes. "Life…is like a puzzle. In a puzzle, there are puzzle pieces that are needed to complete the puzzle. In life, there are people that are necessary to complete another person's life. Without that piece, there is no purpose of the puzzle in the first place. Each person has their own purpose in the world. Whether they are the corner piece or the middle piece, they are here for a reason."

Jessi felt Kyle let go of her. A second later she felt something around her neck. She opened her eyes to find a necklace around her neck, more specifically, a puzzle piece. Jessi cradled it between her fingers and read the words "I am" and slowly flipped it over. She was a bit confused when she read the word on the back and looked up at Kyle and then back down at the puzzle piece. It read _unstoppable. _

"Don't let life slow you down. Never let anything or anyone get in the way Jessi, you decide who you are." Kyle placed his hands on her hips and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You are the most important piece of my puzzle." Jessi was speechless. She turned around and buried her face in his neck while he took her in his embrace. With that, he whispered, "Happy Birthday, Jessi." He felt her smile against his neck and her arms tighten around him.

"Thank you Kyle." That was all Jessi could think of to say and Kyle responded with a kiss on the top of her head. She finally looked up at him and kissed him in return. One kiss turned into a few and after the last, their lips smiled against each other.

Everything needed to bake a cake was spread out across the table.

"Why couldn't you just get the cake mix? It would make your job so much easier." Kyle teased. He wasn't used to seeing Jessi as a "Baker". She pulled it off pretty well with her apron and everything.

"I wanted to bake it from scratch. You're the one who wanted to help. No complaining." Jessi countered back. "Here, you can do the mixing." She pushed the bowl towards him. Kyle sighed and grabbed the bag of flour. One second he was pulling the bag in order to open it, the next his arms and shirt were covered in what was supposed to end up in the bowl. Jessi couldn't hide her laugh.

"Hey, you missed a spot!" She dipped her finger on the flour blanketed on the counter and playfully wiped it on his nose. Kyle laughed along with her and opened his arms. He took a step toward her and Jessi caught on to his plan and stepped back. Before she could turn around to run he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him, creating a puff of white from the impact.

"I would have got away, but I decided to take pity on you." Jessi was now covered in flour like Kyle.

"Well, I missed a spot…or two." He made a dot on her nose and a streak on both her cheeks. Jessi quickly placed her hand on his cheek, leaving a hand print behind. They both chuckled.

"We are never going to get done at this rate…" Jessi sighed looking at the mess.

Jessi finally got the mix in the oven after she convinced Kyle to clean up the mess. They looked at each other and thought the same thing.

"We need a shower." Jessi thought aloud. She eyeballed toward the bathroom and got a familiar look on her face. Kyle usually didn't like competition, but this was all out of good fun. Suddenly, they both took off to the bathroom. Jessi got slightly ahead when they reached the door and Kyle hugged her from behind. Kyle picked her up and placed her in the loosing place. Jessi pouted in defeat, she hated loosing.

"How about we call it a tie?" They both smiled thinking the same thing.

"And share the prize?" Jessi asked knowingly. With that Kyle turned on the shower, while Jessi closed the door behind them.

_**A/N: thought this would be a fun little chapter. And yes, the puzzle piece necklace is REAL! I have one. =] mine says "I am…awesome." Haha my friend gave it to me. Hoped you guys enjoyed the interaction between Kyle and Jessi in this chapter…**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER 14**_

Once out of the shower, Jessi began washing their flour covered clothes. In the meantime, all they had to wear were towels. Jessi got the cake out of the oven and set it out to cool down. She spotted Kyle in the living room and couldn't help but stare at his shirtless body. She remembered not too long ago, when she found a way to touch his chest without him catching on to her thoughts.

_Kyle turned to find Jessi staring at him and she quickly snapped out of her trace and thought of something to say._

_ "Umm…your arms are growing." _

_ "They are?" Kyle, so clueless, responded as Jessi walked over and felt his arm._

_ "Yeah…they are at least half a centimeter bigger in circumference. Have you increased your exercise regiment?"_

_ "Maybe a little." Kyle said slightly confused on the situation. With that Jessi awkwardly looked down at his chest._

_ "Your, uh…your pectoral muscles are also expanding." As she said this she gently slid her hand over one side of his chest. Kyle looked down at her hand and then at her. "What…?"_

_ "Your hand…feels nice." He said nervously. Jessi let out a breath and a small smile and slowly brought up her other hand to the other side of his chest._

_ "Does…this one too?" She asked hesitantly. After a pause of Kyle struggling to let out his answer, he finally responded._

_ "Yes." For the next few moments they looked at each other and then down at Kyle's chest where Jessi's hands were placed. Then Kyle pulled back a little and took a huge breath. He looked at her, confused. "Did you just shock me?"_

_ "No, why would I shock you?" She answered defensively._

_ "I don't know…I…felt this charge within my body." Jessi nodded in understanding._

_ "That's your libido."_

_ "What?" Kyle countered immediately while Jessi gave him a 'what else would it be?' look. Kyle grimaced at her and walked over to get his shirt. "No it isn't…I would have felt that before."_

Jessi smiled at this memory, the humor of the situation was too much to hold a back a laugh. Kyle then looked at her curiously.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing." She said still smiling. She decided she wouldn't embarrass him. Kyle just shrugged it off. He then walked over to her and put his hand out in front of her. Jessi just responded with confusion in her eyes.

"I have another surprise for you." He gave her one of his sweet smiles. Of course, Jessi just had to smile back as she placed her hand in his. He led Jessi to her old bedroom and stopped in front of the record player Jessi left behind. On the player was "She Could Be You".

"How did…?" She asked, wondering how the record got there.

"I brought it with me." Kyle then placed the needle on the record and soon the familiar melody filled the air. He took her other hand and brought it up to his shoulder as he began to lead the rhythm. They danced silently, just looking at one another. After about a minute, Jessi let go of his hand and slipped it around his neck along with her other hand while Kyle brought his hands around her waist and brought her closer to him. They were quite comfortable with each other, forgetting the fact that both of them had nothing but a towel covering their naked bodies.

As the song was coming to an end Kyle's phone rang from next to the record player. Jessi grimaced. _Way to ruin a moment._ Kyle sighed and picked up his phone while turning off the record player.

"Hello?" Kyle greeted.

"Kyle, where are you?" It was Lori.

"Uh, I'm with Jessi."

"Where…?"

"At her apartment…"

"Doing _what_?" Lori said putting emphasis on the word what.

"I'm helping her bake a cake for Nicole."

"As long as there are no buns in her oven…" Lori said to herself sarcastically.

"Why would we have buns in her oven?" Kyle asked completely clueless while just tried to stifle a laugh.

"Uh, never mind. When do you plan on coming home, Romeo?" Lori stated slightly amused at Kyle's innocence.

"When we finish with the cake. Maybe an hour or so."

"Well, I need help with my song so be ready when you come home." With that Lori hung up. Kyle then turned to Jessi who started bursting out laughing.

"What is so funny about buns being in the oven?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle, it's a figure of speech. It's another way of saying someone is pregnant." Jessi said as a matter of factly.

"How do you know this?"

"Cable." Kyle just thought to himself _of course…_

_ "_Well we should probably finish your cake now." Jessi was still smiling and she responded by bringing her hand up to his face and giving him a soft kiss. "What was that for?" Kyle asked dazed.

"I just think you should know how amazing you are." With that, Jessi glided out the door and toward the kitchen.

She began spreading the cake frosting along the cake as Kyle came up from behind. He leaned against her placing his hands on the counter. In a swift movement, Jessi dotted frosting on his nose, mimicking her previous motion with the flour. Kyle then returned the favor by spreading the frosting across her lips and just smiled. She pulled into him slowly, kissing his left cheek, then his right, until she reached his lips and then smirked in achievement. Kyle just licked his lips, eating the frosting.

"Alright, no need to replay the flour incident again." She chuckled and grabbed a paper towel to wipe both of their faces.

_**A/N: soo…the romance scenes just keep popping in my head. So until an action pops into my head, this is the kind of stuff you will be reading. Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave reviews and let me know what you think!**_


	15. Author's Note

WOW! It's been a long time. Maybe I should have done this sooner instead of keeping you all waiting but...my life got busy. I haven't been writing because I was enjoying my last year in high school, I found an amazing guy that I fell in love with [my very own Kyle ;)], and recently I just moved into my own place and will be starting college next week! I'm sorry I neglected my stories but after not writing for a year, I think it's time to call it quits. Thank you to all who followed my stories, I really appreciated it all your wonderful feedback and I'm glad you enjoyed my stories. Who knows, maybe I will have a random spark of inspiration in the future and do some one shots. And POSSIBLY, if I find some spare time, I will finish up these stories. Because I always hated when authors (or *cough cough* ABCFamily) left their stories unfinished and I would really like to give a proper ending eventually. :)


	16. Author's Note 2

**A/N: you guys…I'm glad you are still into my story after all these years of Kyle XY being over but please stop with the guilt trips :/ I already feel bad enough about not being able to continue as of now. Key words here: AS OF NOW. I barely have time to sleep, let alone keep up with updating a story. :P **

**Here's the deal…I actually have a free weekend, so maybe I'll work on updating both **_**Heartbeat**_** and **_**Decisions and Contemplating**_**.**

**As a treat for keeping you guys waiting for so long, I got a huge story to tell related to the ending of Kyle XY. It seems a little unbelievable but I promise you it is 100% completely true! I had the honor of **_**meeting **_**the creators of Kyle XY, Eric Bress and J. Mackye Gruber. I talked to Eric Bress about the series ending and here is what he told me…Cassidy is NOT Kyle's brother. Cassidy was lying. The series wasn't cancelled because of ratings or views or anything. It was all personal, something about a beef with someone that worked on the show. He didn't get any more into detail than that though. He told me about how hard it was for them to leave the show on a cliff hanger like that. They wanted so bad to just go back and film one more episode to wrap up all the loose ends, and they could of because the Trager house wasn't torn down yet! But alas, ABC Family destroyed our souls with that ending. _ **

**Okay enough about this author's note…I should get started on updating these stories!**


End file.
